


Vestigial Wings

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Birds, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha was going to be so pissed later that the one time this happened to her she didn't even get to fly. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Vestigial Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-one was "wings".
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again and also link the rest of the fics in this AU then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

The first thing Pepper heard when she entered the room was "Okay please don't freak out.".

  
Her pulse immediately sky rocketed. But she steeled herself and pushed the door all the way open.

  
At first, she didn't see anything unusual. She didn't see Natasha either though.

  
"Uh, Clint? Where's Natasha?"

  
Clint made a face.  
"Weeeeeeell..."

  
A strange noise made Pepper look at one of the beds.

  
A kiwi bird raised its beak at her.

  
"Clint. Clint tell me that isn't-"

  
"Natasha? It is."

  
Clint rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

  
"We're working on it?"

  
"Clint our wedding is tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments make my heart soar.


End file.
